


Pull It Harder

by angrythingstarlight



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: When you accidently pull Andy's hair during movie night, you awaken a new kink for the both of you.
Relationships: Andy Barber/You, andy barber x re
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Pull It Harder

Andy's been working more than he should as usual, but this week was particularly bad, he feels guilty over neglecting you. so he plans to appreciate every minute with you. He turned his phone this morning, all his focus is on you. The most important person in his life. This weekend is going to be special, just the two of you, no distractions, no work. 

He made you breakfast in bed, the morning spent catching up on everything he had missed during the week. Feeding you fruit while he listened to you talk, making plans for the day. The morning flew by, a flurry of kisses and touches, one brief shower together and now you were getting the movie ready in the living room. 

The smell of popcorn drifts from the kitchen. Andy’s standing in front of the microwave, watching the brown bag spin to a slow stop, opening the door he grabs the bag emptying into the large bowl.

Grabbing a couple of drinks from the fridge, he makes his way into the living room. He bites his bottom lip at the sight of you sprawled on the couch wearing only his favorite panties and his old college t-shirt, the faded lettering of his alma mater across your chest. 

Setting it down on the table, he pulls his white shirt over his head, well aware of the little hitch in your breathing. He skipped wearing boxers today, opting for just a pair of grey sweatpants. Judging by the way your eyes follow his swaying cock, he knows he made a good decision. 

He loves the way your eyes glaze over every time you see his body.Something about his tattooed chest hidden gets you wet, which is why he never keeps a shirt on in the house. He purposely scratches the latest addition, your name across his heart, freshly healed. 

“After the movie”, he chuckles, lowering himself over you, laying his head on your soft belly before reaching for the remote. 

“Huh” you mumble, still distracted by him, trying to remember what you were doing before he walked in. 

“That’s my girl, but first the movie honey”, he winks at you before turning on the screen. You glare at the top of his head. It’s unfair how easily he can get you hot and bothered. 

The movie is slightly scarier than you expected, of course Andy is unaffected. Each scene worse than the last, your heart pounding as the tension increases, wincing as the scene unfolds. You play with his soft locks with one hand, the other feeding him popcorn. 

A jump scare startles you, you accidently pull his hair, your grip tightening as the poor girl on the screen is hunted down, relaxing when she gets away. “Shit sorry daddy”, you mutter rubbing the pads of your fingers over his scalp. 

Andy shares everything with you.

Except for one small secret.

He fucking loves it when you pull his hair, when your nails scratch down his back when he’s pounding in you, the way your tight cunt squeezes his dick when you orgasm. He lives for that, craves it. And its time to let you in on that secret. .

Cause right now he feels like he’s going to blow in his pants like he was damn teenager again. When you scratch his scalp, he loses it, He sits up, yanking your panties down over your legs, pushing your foot through the holes. Kissing your ankles before moving your legs back, spreading you wide open for him. 

“An-Andy, what the hell” you splutter, your head spinning. He doesn’t respond, instead lowering himself back over your pussy, his thick finger tracing through your folds. 

“So wet for me baby”, he sighs, “you’ve been wet this whole time huh”. 

Andy stares at you, his mouth open, panting. He’s ready to devour you, consume you completely. But he doesn’t move and it’s killing you. You need to to just do something, anything. 

“Andy, baby please”, you whine, lifting your hips, the bottom of his beard brushing against your folds, the friction making your clit twitch. “Please”.

He glances at your hands twisted in the blanket, “do it again, honey”.

You lift your hips back up, your slick coating your thighs, the end of his beard glistening from it. 

He smirks. 

You’re about to explode and the bastard smirks.

Another whine sits in your throat, another plea is about to fall from your lips when his eyes flicker back to your hand.

Do it again. 

You squint, realization slamming into you like a truck. You shove your hand into his hair, the locks pushed between your fingers.

The look in his eyes shift from lustful to something you’ve never seen before, its mischievous, decadent, he has never looked at you like this. And it charges through you. you’re dripping, clenching down around nothing, clit throbbing for him. 

Your tongue darts out, licking your dry lips as you pull, softly, hesitating.

Andy shudders, his body sinking into the couch, dipping his face into your cunt, his eyes locked on yours, his tongue moves softly around your bud.

You’re so on edge, the small flick of his hot, wet tongue sends your hips back up. He chuckles, that talented tongue sliding back in his mouth, his large heavy arm moving around your stomach to push you back down. 

Your legs shift restlessly around him, “Andy please I can’t take this baby” you cry, trying to move. You pout, “Daddy” 

Andy almost breaks, but he wants this to be good for the both of you. He pushes his head into your hand, muttering “that’s my good girl” when you pull again. 

He rewards you with another lick, deeper, longer that sends you keening off the sofa. You yank his hair and he growls into your cunt, the vibrations running through you.

With each twist and pull of his hair, he licks and sucks your aching clit, burning waves of pleasure crashing into you.

A tight coil forming, your wanton gasps overtaking the loud, vulgar slurping as he eats you with utter abandon, reaching your breaking point, that coil tightens, something deep, hot unfurling in your belly when he sucks your bud into his mouth. 

The pressure spirals through you, snapping the coil into pieces, an uncontrollable scream leaving you, your entire body tensing as you cum. Every nerve on fire, as it surges through you. Sparks of maroon and purple flash behind your eyes.

Your hand reflexively gripping his hair. Andy dives back in, bringing you to the brink as you quiver around him, your thighs closed around his head. 

His cock leaking, pulsing as you come apart under him, the pain from your hand adding to his own pleasure. Seeing your head thrown back, pretty breasts arched up as you call out his name again, nearly makes him cum.

“I can’t, Andy”, you release his hair, the stands sticking out, you try to push away from his mouth, your sensitive clit unable to take anymore, “too much”, you sob.

Andy presses a kiss to your folds, reluctantly leaving his meal behind. He sweeps his hands under your back, pulling your trembling body to him as he sits up. “Look at you, already so fucking wrecked”.

You wrap your legs around his waist, his cock pressing on your folds. Andy's breathing just as hard as you are, his beard dark with your juices. Cupping your face with his large hand, he pushes his thumb into your mouth, pulling your jaw down, "you always taste so fucking good honey, I could bury my face in that sweet little cunt" 

He leans in, his deep blue eyes on yours , his hand slipping down to your throat, “Taste yourself”. 

Putting your hands on his firm pecs, you lean into kiss him, his hand doesn’t move, your throat pressing against him. Your eyes search his, a devious raise of his eyebrow tells you what he wants.

Pushing harder, your lips reach his slick ones, the taste of your juices filling your mouth, his tongue chases behind it, his lips slanting on yours, all teeth and tongues, deepening the kiss as you continue to choke yourself. 

Your core positively dripping again, your hips grinding on him, needing to be filled to the brim with him.

He breaks the kiss, rubbing his face on yours, laughing, “such a greedy girl, you want more, want Daddy's cock?”. His deep voice taunting you, you eagerly nod, uncaring if you seem desperate. 

Cause you are.  
Utterly ruined for anyone else the second his thick, long cock pushed into your cunt, touching places no one ever has. Damn Andy and his perfect hair. 

“Im going to fuck you so good, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow”, he growls in your ear, biting the lobe. His lips trailing down your neck, his hands cupping your breast, his thumbs flickering over your nipples. Openly laughing when you moan, grinding harder. 

You smile, “Promise”.

You kiss his swollen lips, looking him in his darkened blue eyes, the pupils blown with lust. You deliberately reach up and pull his hair so hard you yank his head back. 

He pulls away, wordlessly grabbing his cock out of his sweats. He thrusts up into you, your drenched core enveloping him. Taking every thick inch, stretching around him. 

You gasp, hands scrambling to his broad shoulders, holding on, each powerful thrust sending waves of pleasure through you. Your walls spasming around him as he angles your hips searching for that sweet spot, when you cry out he knows he’s found, striking it over and over. 

You bite down on his shoulder, his groan vibrating through his chest, "such a good girl taking this cock" he praises, making you clench down harder. 

His grip on your hips tightens painfully. You know you’ll have marks tomorrow and you’ll wear them with pride.

The sounds of skin slapping over the vulgar sloshing of him slamming in and out of your cunt, the combined heavy breathing is all you can hear enhancing the sensations. It all feels so good, his name a sinful chant streaming from your mouth. 

His warm breath on your neck, heavy panting in your ear, “ so fucking perfect”. So good, you just need a little more, a little to get there, God he’s so good. 

Andy can tell your close, his thumb moving between your sweaty bodies, finding your bud. “Cum for me honey” he demands, pressing down. His other hand smacking your ass.

And you do, frantically shaking around him, drawing him deeper within you, your walls milking his firm cock, hoarsely rasping his name over and over into his shoulder, the taste of his skin on his lips.

“Thats its honey”, he praises softly in your ear, his hands rubbing your back. He slowly his thrusts, waiting for you to come down, “you gonna give me one more, hmm”

You weakly shake your head, you don’t know if you’re even breathing right now. Andy slaps your ass, “you can, you will”, he rests his forehead on yours“ promise” he laughs 

He swipes furious tight circles on your clit, his hips resuming their pushing pace, your overstimulated body rapidly approaching your peak again, quicker than before. You reach up his back and scratch your nails down. 

Fuuuck he groans, moaning your name as his cock slams into your cunt, he delivers another harsh blow to your ass, another orgasm wrecking you, his body jerking as he coats your walls with his hot seed.

You look over to see the tv blank, popcorn spilled over scattered on the rug. “We missed the movie” you giggle, kissing the bite mark on his 

“We could make our own movie”


End file.
